Blame the TV!
by Tenku Greywords
Summary: What would happen if two MAJOR otaku's just happen to get sucked through a demensional portal thing, and end up in the manga? How abou insanity! Poor Eclipse. These two will stop at nothing to get him and Raenef together!


A.N. Hey, I just wanted to see if I could do one of these stories without being flamed too badly. So far nothing quite like this has been done, so I'd thought I'd give it a shot! Anyway, let me know what you think.

IMPORTANT: I don't own this, I probably never will, but my birthday is coming, and so are lots of other holidays! LOL

::A chibi Raenef comes in and steps on a podium. From somewhere in the mystical bend of 'spandex space' (don't own it) comes a cute little cardboard sign, of which he holds above his head.:: 

TENKU GREYWORDS OWNS NOTHING, KNOWS NOTHING, AND WOULD LIKE TO SAY THE SHEEP ARE LIEING. THANK YOU! 

::chibi Raenef toddles off to where chibi Eclipse awaits. Chibi Eclipse lets a smile grace his face and he pats chibi Raenef on the head. Immediately chibi Raenef's eyes get all big and shinny and little hearts appear. Chibi Eclipse sweatdrops and wonders where the hearts came from. Both adorable chibis walk away.::

Blame the TV

Outside a storm was brewing. A bad storm, and evil storm, a really, really, really demented, mondo geko sized storm! Anyway, as you could _probably _conclude (depending on your intelligence level) that it was a rather dark and stormy night. A setting much loved for when bad things happen. For when bad things happen, it is common to storm so something scary can also happen. It seems so periodic. 

However, the people in this story where not periodic. In fact, they were quite different when it came to things. One was a pessimist. This pessimist was tall, and beautiful, yet she wasn't as skinny as a stick. She was slightly curvaceous, but what most Americans consider a sultry looking creature. Long, dark colored hair cascaded down her back from a ponytail on top of her head. A few stray wisps fell down, occasionally in her dark, nearly black, eyes where she would shove it away immediately. She wore clothes that hugged just the right places to flaunt her beauty.

 The other was a quiet, young, female, who was wise beyond her years, and somewhere in between optimism and pessimism. She too wasn't skinny, but she was somewhere between skinny and fat and quite curvaceous. Muscle was built onto her and her long blonde hair cascaded a little past her shoulders from the high ponytail she too held. However, hers was done up in a more oriental style, just as her looks were. Her bangs hung as well, descending from the shortest bangs to the longest locks. She had deep brown eyes that looked almost like a melted chocolate, yet when they caught you, you were trapped. She wore baggy clothes that short of hung off her shoulders yet clung went out over her bust, making her appear bigger than she really was at times. Her pants were equally baggy and didn't cling too much at all. 

Yes, both seemed so opposite each other. One an outgoing and equally tempered individually, and another shy and quiet, soft, yet with a raging inferno of a temper when unleashed. 

The soft glow of the TV ahead of them entranced them. The brunette girl quietly munched on some popcorn while the blonde nibbled on juicy apple slices. What precious find, pray tell, were they watching? Well, it was only the best thing in the world! A videotape they had made, voicing the best graphic novel in existence! Or, at least to them it was. Yes, they had videotaped the Demon Diary novels, and one of them illustrated it by telling the story. Oh, this was so amusing. It was the best thing in the world! It was stupendous, fantastic, and totally awesome! 

And of course, it had to happen. It just had to. It was storming, so it had to happen. What happened might you ask? Well, that in itself is pretty farfetched, but it still happened! The lightening struck the TV's antennae, and what do you know… the TV…went out.   

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the older girl leapt up and began to beat the television senseless while the other stayed on the couch for a moment, soaking it all up and trying to get her bearings as she looked at her friend beating the television set. Calmly, she removed herself from the couch and approached her friend. 

"Lotus! Lotus! Lotus calm down!" she cried as calmly as she could, which wasn't very calm seeing as her TV was friend to a crisp, literally. Lotus gave the TV a final TWACK! Then turned away, pouting. 

"That's not fair! Why does this always happen why-" she couldn't finish her sentence. The reason being was because a really bright light shot out of the TV. Now if it wasn't bad enough being blinded to death, the next part was even worse. 

You see, the TV didn't get hit just because it wanted to; it was a cruel twist of fate. For when the bright light shot out, a strong wind began to pull the two girls in. Being that it is all in human nature to scream at a situation such as this, this is what the two did, grabbing onto each other for dear life.

Then the light cleared, and the room was empty. 

TBC!?

A.N. ::laughs evilly:: you'll have to beg me for the next chapter. And yes, it does get much better, and no I wasn't insulting you guys in the beginning. Yes, I love Yaoi and I will not separate Raenef and Eclipse. Why? Because I think they're kawaii. Now stay tuned for the next chapter of: Blame the TV!


End file.
